macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
UN Spacy Cruiser
=HOMEWORLD SPACE CRUISER= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html RPG STATS Vehicle Class: Oberth-class Space Destroyer Type: Extra-atmosphere Escort/Destroyer Government: United Nations Government (Earth) Manufacturer: ORTEC Company Crew: 460 (22 Officers, 438 Crew) Operational Deployment: 2009 * MDC BY LOCATION: Beam Cannons (6) 250 each Main Cannon 6000 (1) Front Sensor Cluster 75 (1) Bridge 2000 (2) Main Body 8000 (3) Main Engines (2) 500 each (3) Booster Rockets (2) 100 each (3) Retro Rockets (6) 20 each Small Airlocks (8) 50 each Hangar Doors 100 Armored Hull (per 20ft area) 60 NOTES: #Destroying the bridge will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-1S Strike Valkyrie. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the front sensory array on top of the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will completely obliterate the destroyer. Because of the lack of modern escape and survival systems it is highly unlikely that any of the crew would survive. #Destroying the main engines will reduce maximum thrust by 35% each. Destroying the booster rockets will reduce max thrust by a further 10% each, and destroying the retro rockets will knock out the final 10% of thrust, leaving the destroyer dead in space. SPEEDS: Speed: The engines can generate enough thrust to propel the destroyer at speeds equivalent to Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) in a planetary atmosphere. Note that the Oberth destroyers have neither sublight engines nor a space fold drive. Planet bound: Can land on a planet in an emergency but will NOT be able to take off again. Maximum' Range': Unlimited (estimated 15 year life span with regular maintenance) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: (415 m) Width: Height: Weight: Fold System: None Sublight Drive:''' None '''Gravity Control System: None Main Engine: ORTEC Thermonuclear Rocket Engine x2 Auxiliary Engine: ORTEC Rocket Motor Cluster x2, retro rockets x6, numerous vernier engines Radar System: Advanced Search and Targeting Radar WEAPON SYSTEMS: ' ' MAIN CONVERGING PARTICLE BEAM CANNON: '''The most powerful weapon on the ship. The cannon is hidden in the core of the ship along the main axis, and the ship separates along this axis to fire. The cannon needs five full minutes to power up its enormous capacitors and another full minute to separate the ship before it is ready to fire. The beam itself will last for one full melee and then the capacitors can begin recharging again. The cannon's strength is equivalent to 10 MT (megatons) of TNT. * '''Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. * Damage: 100,000 M.D. per single blast. * Blast Radius: The cannon's beam width is 208' (63.4 m), it has a explosive radius of 3.25 miles ' and crater of 6,240 feet in diameter and 164 feet deep. * Rate of Fire: The cannon can fire once every eight minutes, but can fire no more then five times per hour. * Payload: Effectively unlimited #'HEAVY BEAM CANNONS (6):' The ships were also armed with reflex weapon technology recovered from the wreck of the ASS-1. Four forward-mounted beam cannons were added to the design midway through the development process to greatly increase their effectiveness in anti-spaceship warfare (or so the designers hoped). The cannons are fixed forward and can only fire at targets directly in front of the ship. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 80 miles (106 km) in space; half in Earth's atmosphere. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1000 M.D. each, or 4D6x1000 if all cannons are fired simultaneously at the same target. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire up to 2 times per melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The Cruiser have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 500 people for up to 12 months (air is recycled). The system cannot reliably support more than 500 people for more than a few days time (besides, there is very little room in Oberth hulls for extra passengers). The ship has enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 6 months (can be extended to 9 months with rationing). Because of their limited stockpiles of food, water and air Oberth destroyers rarely venture beyond the orbit of Mars. *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' Cruisers have impressive communications arrays for their time. The communication system has a direct range of 900 miles (1,440 km), which can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft to relay communications. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the cruiser can track and identify up to 200 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 1,000 mile/1,600 km range. MECHA COMPLEMENT: 12 Mecha Captain Bonuses *Combat Actions: 3 *Strike: +1 to strike with direct fire weapons *Dodge: +3 *Roll:+2 *Ship Bonus: +4 strike +1 Dodge +1 Roll ----